Far Fetched Thoughts
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Cross over with Yu-Yu Hakusho. Theres something happening that no one knows about except spirit detectives, a war may be brewing. Is Kagome a Spirit Detective? Can she help? An OOC Character added.
1. Chapter One: Begginings

~Koenma's place~  
  
The sound of a slaming door vibrated through the hallways and offices. "Koenma you diaper wearing freak! Why did you find it compeling to give me the newbie?!" Koenma rolled his eyes, and watched in mock terror as Botan tried, in vain, to calm Ivy down. Ivy was not the average butt-kissing servant that Koenma really liked, instead she was given credits by his father, King Yama, who liked her because she was the only one who would not cower in fear at the sight of him. There was also the small little detail of how she has massive power when channeled. She was about a inch taller than Botan, pointed ears, black hair to mid-back and a sleek wolf tail, also black, with a white tip. 'All of this crap because of a new spirit. Sheesh!' Ivy glared down at him, bright lavender eyes burning with malice."What the hell do you think you doing, Koenma sir?!" Putting on a fake salute, just to try to tick him off. "Calm it down Ivy, you'll get your explanation soon!" He yelled getting greif stricken at her anger. She huffed, and leaned back on the door frame mumbling something about, "Not soon enough..".  
  
Koenma blinked, and then settled for sulking. "Just tell her aready Botan!"  
  
Botan, never really liking Ivy, just stated the obvious. " I get a newbie, you do too!" Ivy gave her a writhering glare. "But its just not fair! How come I get the Ms.goody, my total opposite, and sunshine over there gets the bad guy?!" She whined, pointing over at a steaming Botan.  
  
Koenma raised an eye brow. "And," She continued,"This little girl has no experiance with any thing besides demons, what am I gonna do if she gets shot by spirit energy, and wants to know how to use hers?"  
  
Koenma laughed.Then looked at her pointedly. "Teach her." In the background Botan whispered to herself. "I am not a sunshine."   
  
Then after a pause.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
~One week later~  
  
~Ivy's POV~  
  
Well its time to go get this Kagome person. Wonder what she'll be like? 


	2. Chapter Two: Who is she?

~One week later~  
  
~Ivy's POV~  
  
Well its time to go get this Kagome person. Wonder what she'll be like? As long as I don't have to be her gurardian demon 24/7 then we will all be happy as peaches and pies....I'm hungry too, now that I think about it....Well I have already gotten the time portal from Yama, so as long as she doesn't need any thing in the Fuedal Era then we're all set. I hope our personalities clash....Her profile said three things that stood out, powerful preistess, perfect role model, that one that bugs me, and that she is naturally a winner of alomost every disaggrement she'd ever been in. That sounded Interesting, so I looked up a few more details than I should've and I found some pretty nasty childhood things...Molested at age 4, her father was in jail for life, but she was told that he'd died...makes me want to go punch the basterd now...Her tail twiched anxiously at the thought of a battle...Koenma hasn't given me any tough fights lately, maybe I can pick a few with some of my own kind. Her eyes flashed with renewed happiness. Time to find out. She set the small box that held the time portal made an x on the top of it, sort of a pass word, and a brilliant hole was torn out of thin air in front of her. It had a purple hue to it that made her over sensitive sight calm down. This is amazing...Wonder if I can keep it? Thinking of things to do for King Yama, to get the beutiful object, she did't even look back after walking through the portal to a time were some of the most powerful demons in the world had ever lived.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Inuyasha, stay the hell out of my pack!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, and for a moment Kagome thought to stop being angry and settle with laughing her head off. Inuyasha was eating a chocolate pocky, with one of her wonder bras on his head, so it would seem her wanted to increase his ear size for the public. Without another thought she moved her hand as quick as lightning into her bag, grabbed a yellow box, and pulled it back out. "Hey! Wench...Uh, what is that?"   
  
Inuyasha asked it as if it was going to be a torture device to get him back for going through her stuff. Something like that. She smiled and an evil arua surrounded her...Inuyasha backed away a couple of feet, golden eyes wide, and he dropped the third of the pocky he had left in his hand. A bright flash lit the area and it looked like Inuyasha would be seeing little stars around his head for atleast fifteen minutes. She smiled happily. "Got it! Thanks for letting me take you picture Inuyasha! Oh, yeah, looks like you've got something on you head."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and rolled over. "Good boy."  
  
Kagome turned fast to see the intruder, and gasped. "W-what do you want..Um I've got miko powers!"  
  
The female demon smiled, and Kagome felt some tension leave, but the thought of dying at her hands just made it return.  
  
"I know all your powers Kagome, and some that you don't even know you have yet. Please relax, I mean you no harm and I would like to offer you a proposal." Seeing that Kagome had yet to relax, she sighed heavily. "I also come from your time, were there are hardly any demons left, and those that are left are extremely weak without a shard of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Inuyasha groaned again, and Kagome wondered just how much of a help was gonna be on this journey."What-"she cleared her throat, and started again.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you want from me?"  
  
The demon smiled a brilliant smile that made jealousy sneak into Kagome's sent, and the demon laughed freely, the sound like a melody. "There is to be a great war happen in a years time, all I ask is that you and your um..Companion?" Kagome nodded curtly."-Allow me to come along in your jouney as an allie, so that I may train you." Kagome looked at the demon curiously."Why would you want to train me? For what purpose would it help?" Kagome thought that was a stupid question, and wondered why she asked it. Well lets see I'm five hundred years away from my time were demons run wild and humans are eaten for snacks, I wonder why I'd want to be trained to protect myself?  
  
The woman looked embarassed for a moment, and then seemed to decide something. "Because I would like you to be my partner to try to stop that war, if not the the world as we know, it in our time, will be destroyed." 


	3. Chapter Three: The Bees and The Bees

The woman looked embarassed for a moment, and then seemed to decide something. "Because I would like you to be my partner to try to stop that war, if not the the world as we know, it in our time, will be destroyed."  
  
Kagome's eyes watered without her noticing. All those people...The ones to die in the war, the people in my time, my family, friends, and animals...She'd always had a thing for animals and plants, but she never knew why.  
  
"Fine you're welcome to stay here, as our allie. May we start training in the morning?"  
  
The demon laughed again, and said in an amused tone,"We could start now, if it were your wish to..It is your choice, your training."  
  
Kagome blushed as she remembered that she had not even asked her name yet. How could I have been so rude?!  
  
"I am sorry, but what is your name?"  
  
The lady smiled again, and Kagome felt all her built up tension was gone."I am called Ivy."She said proudly.Ivy's stomach rumbled, ruining the drama. "Um, and I'm kinda hungry too."   
  
They both laughed and Kagome started to dig through her bag to get out some ramen, when she noticed Inuyasha rousing."Uh-oh you'd better watch out Ivy, he is pretty strong."   
  
Ivy grinned."Kagome, if you think he is strong, you've only met weak demons." Kagome giggled.  
  
The only thing which dissapointed her was that she knew she wasn't going to get many fights out of Kagome, but knowing the hundreds of thousands of fights she would have with this Inuyasha fellow, made her feel marginally better.Kagome had a different arua than most demons and humans, as if she just was a different species all together, and already Ivy felt a motherly protection over her, and after the very small conversation she'd 'overheard', she decided that this half-breed wasn't good enough for Kagome, especially after him calling her a wench. Ivy growled at the thought, which managed to get Inuyasha quickly awake and in a defensive stance in front of Kagome, claws extended.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Mind your manners mutt-"Inuyasha growled,"--You are in front of ladies.Or do you even have any?"  
  
"I'll say whatever the hell I want, in front of who I want, wolf breath."   
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly at his witty insult, only to be shot down by the wolf's laugh.  
  
"Atleast I know what a toothbrush is, Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha frowned at the strange word, and Kagome's smothered giggle behind him. And how the hell did she know his name?  
  
"Who are you? And-" He inhaled deeply through his nose looking amazedly confused,"-why did you come out during your heat time? Youkai females usually are most protective of themselves at this stage."  
  
Kagome coughed from behind him."Inuyasha, this is Ivy our FRIEND. Why are they so protective of themselves when they're in heat?"  
  
Inuyasha answered gravely, still eyeing Ivy suspiciously."Most of the time male youkai who do not have much control have more brute strength, and force themselves on the females."  
  
Kagome had wide eyes."Then why aren't you...?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the naive insult."Two reasons.I'm not full Youkai, and I DO HAVE CONTROL!!!"  
  
Ivy grinned."And I'm from the future, there I only have to protect my self from horny humans."  
  
Kagome was blushing harder, and gasped, not used to the reality of her time."H-humans!? Not-"Ivy thought she would turn purple here in a moment,"-Horny GUYS?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome gagged."Eww...I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
Inuyasha was looking around not understanding anything at all."What the hell-"Ivy shot him a dirty look,"-are you two talking about?"  
  
They both answered at once."Nothing!"  
  
They weren't even going to begin to describe the bees and the bees to Inuyasha.....  
  
Inuyasha mumbled to himself."Damned women, won't tell me nothin' at all...."  
  
Kagome startled them all."Damn straight."   
  
Ivy smiled. I think I'm starting to rub off on her, and I haven't even been here a day...Life here is going to be pretty good. 


End file.
